Fallen Ash
by PencilChewer
Summary: James tends to over think. And when he does, he likes to get some fresh air. And someone joins him. L/J


**i needed to take some stuff off my mind so I wrote this. Tell me what you think. **

* * *

_Tap tap tap..._

He tapped the middle of the cigarette between his fingers against the railing of the balcony to rid it of the ashes hanging off the end. He watched them join the raindrops falling to the ground from where he sat in the highest tower he could find in the castle.

He placed the tube in between his lips and sucked it in, releasing it and letting out the smoke that followed. He let out a sigh, watching the swirls breeze through the wind, waiting until they were out of sight to suck in another breath of the cigarette.

It wasn't often he came there, to the Astronomy Tower. Only when something was on his mind and he needed a smoke to clear it, or when studies were too much and he needed a break. But this time, no, this time was different, but not completely different. He just needed a smoke.

He looked up at the sky through his wet black hair dangling off his forehead, that was always untidy and sticking up at odd angels, but now lay flat due to the rain. He blew out another breath of smoke and leaned back, throwing the bud that was left to join the others on the ground.

He wondered what it was like to fall, down that many feet. He wondered if it hurt, dying so easily like that. If you would feel the impact on your body before you lose your last breath to the wind.

He wanted to try.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, laying down on his back despite the rain puddles gathering on the tiles, ignoring the shivers and the cold impact it had on him. He turned his head and stared at the map he brought with him, laying discarded along with his school cloak on the floor beside him. He turned his head when he thought no one was there but turned it around just as fast, frowning.

He let out another sigh, one of millions, and switched his gaze back to the sky, his arms folded behind his neck. "You can come out now, Evans," he said to no one in particular, an air of boredom bouncing off him.

The girl with the red hair and green eyes, the captivating green eyes that would swallow him whole - only if he let them, that is - appeared from behind the wall she was hiding and joined him.

"I was wondering if you were going to do it this time," she said, sitting down with her arms holding her knees to her chest, looking out at the landscape in front of her.

"Jump? Nah, you'd miss me too much," he said, putting on an easy grin.

The girl let out a bubble of laughter that rang like a bell around them. "Never. You're too much of a prat."

"You love me anyways."

"What gives you that impression?"

"No reason." The boy shrugged one shoulder, mimicking her position after taking out another cigarette and lighting it.

They stayed in that silence, sharing the bud between them as they listened to the gentle tapping of the rain against the castle walls, the wind whistling in their ears.

"James?"

"Hm?"

"Will you ever do it?" the girl asked quietly, passing him the cigarette and finally staring at him properly.

The boy stayed quiet, staring at the darkening sky above them and letting out another breath of smoke. He handed it back to her without a glance, watching the rain start to slowly settle into a light drizzle.

"If you do, you should know that Sirius would cry after you," she said, rubbing his arm and smiling jokingly.

He forced a smile and stared at the floors, scratching the stubble on his cheek. "Think so?"

"I know so. He'd mope about you all the time, claiming you were the best thing that's happened to him."

"What about you?" he questioned after a minute of silence, staring at her from the tops of his rectangular glasses with a somber expression, though a trace of the similar mischievous smirk was still there.

"Who's supposed to be my Head Boy to my Head Girl?" she said, smiling and laying her head on his shoulder, sighing and throwing the end of the bud behind the railing that separated them from the some hundred feet jump.

"You've got a point there," he said, smiling gently and staring at her, his arms still wrapped around his knees loosely.

"And the Quidditch Captain who's supposed to win us the Quidditch cup for the fifth year in the row?"

"You're not really answering my question, Lily," he whispered, staring at her and gently brushing a damp lock of hair behind her ear.

The girl stayed silent, staring out at the far off hills surrounding them. "I'd miss you too," she said after a moment silence, her smile small but genuine.

The boy grinned down at her and placed a kiss to her temple she decided to let slip.

"Only because I wouldn't have any competition or anyone to practice my hexing on," she added, grinning and jumping up, ducking under the boy's arm as he attempted to snatch her.

Her laughter rang around the walls as he chased her down the stairs in a haste, his hands stuffing the map in his pocket and throwing his cloak over his shoulder.

And as he caught up with her and threw her over his shoulder, laughing with her, he thought maybe he shouldn't try it. He was already falling hard for the girl, he didn't need another fall to add.


End file.
